Power of Japan United (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Power of Japan United. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman and Aikko came to see their friends. Jankenman: (sighs) Aikko, I wish we can see our friends, Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha and Ururun again. Aikko: So do I, Jankenman. Florida: I'm sure we will soon. So, They've Kept their hopes up for their friends to be seen again. As for Nadira, She's doing some babysitting with Flurry Heart for Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Nadira: Are you having fun, Flurry? Huh? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (laughing embracing Nadira) Shining Armor: Wow, I gotta say, Nadira. She really likes you. Dean Cadance: Are you sure you'll be okay with Flurry Heart? Nadira: Of course we will, Cadence, We'll be fine. (tickling Flurry Heart) Yes we will! Yes we will! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Dean Cadance: Alright then, We'll be back soon. And Cadance and Shining Armor went to work at Crystal Prep. Back at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Minus, Mondo, Pandora and Vypra began the resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Now, Evil Nighloks, It's your time to return! At last, Vypra resurrected Master Xandred and his army of Nighlok and his followers, Serrator and Octoroo. Master Xandred: We're back! Serrator: After all these years, We've finally returned from our slumber. Octoroo: Yes indeed, Serrator. (notice Leia and her company) But Ooh-ah-ooh! Who are you? Leia: I am Leia, My father, Ivan Ooze has a proposal for all of you. Soon enough, Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo came to Ivan Ooze's throne room. Ivan Ooze: Welcome to my humble home, Master Xandred. I hope you and your Nighlok buddies find it as a welcoming committee. Master Xandred: So, You're the demon maker your daughter was talking about. Octoroo: But where are the Sanzu Water? Ooh-ah-ooh! We are sure to dehydrate soon. Ivan Ooze: Keep your tentacles on, Octoroo. I can fix this! So, Ivan threw his Ooze at Master Xandred, Serrator, Octoroo and the Nighloks from ever drying out from the Sanzu River. Master Xandred: What did you do to us!? Ivan Ooze: I've use my ooze on you all, So that you'll never dry out from the Sanzu Water. Serrator: How can we ever repay you? Ivan Ooze: Well, Now that you mention it. Do you recall the Samurai Power Rangers? Master Xandred: I remember them well, I must seek my revenge on the Rangers for what they did to me!? Principal Cinch: If that's the case, Ivan Ooze and I would like to make a deal with you. Master Xandred: I'm listening. Ivan Ooze: We all have common enemies, And the Power Rangers are our common enemies. Principal Cinch: And if we all work together, We will have our revenge. Serrator: Do tell, I'd heard that Revenge is a dish served cold. Octoroo: I love the sound of that. Ivan Ooze: So, What say you, Xandred? (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Master Xandred: Fine by me, (shook Ivan's hand) It's a deal. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's more like it. Serrator: I too must seek my own revenge on someone in particular. At the Secret Lab in Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Are you here, Ransik? Ransik: Glad you all could make it. There's trouble in Panorama City, Master Xandred has returned. Mirage: I've heard of him, Master Xandred is the leader of the Nighloks and he's the primary adversary of the Samurai Rangers. Spike: This must be serious. Rainbow Dash: Whatever they're up to, We'll handle this, no problem. Ransik: I'm afraid it's not that simple, Rainbow Dash. With Ivan Ooze in league with Master Xandred, It will be very difficult. Florida: Ransik's right, It's a very huge risk. Unico: But, At least we're all in this together. Fluttershy: Unico's right, We'll accomplish this mission if we work together. Charlie Brown: Well said, Fluttershy. Lucy Van Pelt: As much I don't like Fluttershy, I have to admit she's very nice. Katy: Better believe it, Lucy. Deker: You and your friends go pack your things, We leave tomorrow at dawn. Starlight Glimmer: We're on it, Deker. The very next morning, Twilight and her friends came to Panorama City just in time. Jankenman: Here we are, Panorama City. Applejack: Golly, That there must be the home of them Samurai Rangers. Rarity: Sweet Celestia! Pinkie Pie: It's so amazing, I can't stop thinking about it! Rainbow Dash: Wow, This place looks awesome! Ransik: Indeed it is, Rainbow. But we must be extremely careful out there, Every Nighlok and their Moogers will appear from the shadows that leads to the Netherworld. We must never get ourselves into it, It is a dangerous place even for humans. Soon, Ransik, his alliance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Shiba House. Mentor Ji: Welcome, Friends. Thank you all for coming in such short notice, Especially you, Ransik. Ransik: You're welcome, Ji. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could. Spike: Guys, It's the Ninjetti Rangers! Aikko: Yes, And the Samurai and Unofficial Mega Rangers. East Wind: Yes, The three Power Rangers with great Japan Power. Twilight Sparkle: Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Katharine, Tommy, It's good to see you guys. Android Rocky #1: Hey there, Twilight. Great to see you too. Android Adam #1: It's been a while. Android Billy #2: Long time no see. Android Aisha #2: Haven't seen you since our last battle. Android Katharine #1: Glad you could come. Android Tommy #2: Welcome to the Shiba House. Spike: Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio, Lauren. How'd you guys been? Jayden Shiba: We're doing good, Spike. Lauren Shiba: It's great to see you guys again. Kevin: Hey there. Mike: S'up, Dudes. Emily: We sure missed you. Mia Watanabe: Hi. Antonio Garcia: Como Esta, Amigos. Sunset Shimmer: Pretty good, Antonio. Stalight Glimmer: Kenny, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby, Maridan, It's so good to see you all. Kenny: Likewise, Starlight. Ellie: We've missed you guys. Mandy: It's been a while. Jerry: I'll say. Hilary: Aren't you all a sight for sore eyes. Kyle: Hello, My friends. John: Long time no see. Rick: Great to see you all again. Abby: Glad you all could make it. Maridan Duff: Right on time. Principal Celestia: I'm glad you've summoned us, Ji. Vice Principal Luna: Let me guess, Master Xandred and his Nighlok Army has returned? Mentor Ji: I'm afraid so, Luna. And this time, They've joined forces with Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. Ransik: So, How can we stop them? Dulcea: As long as the Harmony Force Rangers combined their powers with the Japan Power Rangers, They will put a end to this battle that will soon start once again. Mentor Ji: Exactly, Dulcea. If we do not act now, Our city will be flooded by the Sanzu River. Dean Cadance: We'll do what we can to help, Ji. Later, Ransik, Dulcea, Deker and Ji had their discussion. Ransik: There is one way to permanently seal Master Xandred from our world, If the Elements of Hamony will charge it's energy threw any Elemental Symbol Powers. Mentor Ji: It should work, Ransik. And if Antonio uses his Samurai Morpher, We'll make new projects out of them. Sally Brown: What're they talking about? Schroeder: Working on a plan to stop Master Xandred I'm sure. Emma: Whatever it is, Let's hope this works. West Wind: So, That's settled, They'll begin their training immediately. Dulcea: Very good, This will give us plenty of time to be ready for this battle. Later that afternoon, Jayden and his friends trained Twilight and her friends. Jayden Shiba: Okay, Today, We're going to teach the art of creating symbol powers. Pinkie Pie: Is it something you use for your common need of anybody else? You know, Kinda like painting? Lauren Shiba: (chuckles) Something like that, Pinkie Pie. Jayden Shiba: Alright, Let's get started. (presents the Elemental Paintbrushes) These are your new and improved Elemental Paintbrushes, It's for your own Symbol Powers of your Elements of Harmony. Remember to use your new Japan Power wisely. Lauren Shiba: Twilight, You first. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Lauren. With her Magic Paintbrush, Twilight made her own Magic Symbol Power. Twilight Sparkle: How's that, Jayden? Jayden Shiba: Great, Well done, Twilight. Mike: You're up, AJ. Applejack: You got it, Mike. So, Applejack made her Honesty Symbol Power. Applejack: Hoo-Wee! I'm takin' a like to this here brush already! Emily: Your turn, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Okay, Emily. I'll try. At last, Fluttershy made her Kindness Symbol Power. Emily: Alright, You did it. Fluttershy: Am I doing okay, Lauren? Lauren Shiba: You sure did, Fluttershy. Kevin: You're up next, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie, Kev! With a few brushes, Pinkie Pie made her Laughter Symbol Power. Pinkie Pie: Done and done. Mia Watanabe: Let's see what you can do, Rarity. Rarity: With pleasure, Mia. And so, Rarity made her Generosity Symbol Power. Rarity: Voala! Jayden Shiba: Not bad, Rarity. Antonio Garcia: Okay, RD, Sunset, Spike, Starlight, Mirage. Show us what you Mochachos are made of. Rainbow Dash: You got it, Antonio! Sunset Shimmer: Here we go. Spike: I've been waiting a while for this. Starlight Glimmer: Ready, Mirage? Mirage: Ready, Starlight. One by one, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage made their Loyalty, Wisdom, Honor, Equality and Passionate Symbol Powers as quick as a flash. Jayden Shiba: Very good, Now, All of you keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Jayden. So, They've practiced smarter and harder making their Symbol Powers of Harmony. During their training, The Miracle Heroes arrives and some friends with the Honey Team, Glitter Force and the Cures. Emily Holmes: Hello, Everyone. Sydney Lovecraft: I hope we're not late. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys. Perfect timing. Unico: Thanks, Twilight. Jankenman: Sorry if we're late. Aikko: We've brought our friends of Jankenland, the fire and water children and Unico's old friends. Emily Holmes: We have our some friends in here for you. Then, They came from behind them for introductions. Eros: This is Sirius, Bibble the Water child and This is Malta and Piale the fire child. Honey Kisaragi: Hello there, I'm Honey Kisaragi and these are my sisters, Miki Saotome and Yuki Kenmochi. We're the Honey Team. Cory Tisdale: We're the Dokidoki Precure Team. Pleasure to meet you. Harriet Florina: We're the Princess Precure Team. Good day to all of you! Dakota Laverne: We're the Maho Girls Precure Team. So nice to meet you all. Dan Kuso: Hi, My Name is Dan, And these are my Bakugan team, Julie, Marucho, Runo, Shun, Joe, Jake, Alice, Paige, Gunz, Hideaki and John. Arion Sherwind: I'm Arion, And these are my Inazuma team, Mark, Lila, Gabriel, Anna, Aitor and Jean-Pierre. Nokoru Imonoyama: I'm Nokoru and these are my friends, Suoh, Akira, Mayo, Miaka, Tenchi, Yui Miaka's Friend, Ryoko, Ayeka, Seina, Tamahome and Tasuki. Ururun: We've come to help you on your purpose. Sirius: Any friends of the Miracle Heroes are friends of ours. Psyche: Same here. Jenny: We're heroes and heroines are in this together. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you all. Later, Deker draws Uramasa as he trained Twilight and her friends to use their Samurai Sabers. Deker: Once I draw Uramasa, You draw your own blade as your own teacher. Ready? Mirage: Ready, Deker. Deker: Alright, Let's get started. So, They started training with their own Samurai Sabers. Suddenly, There was a trouble in the Panorama City as it shows on the touchscreen map on the table in the middle of the room. Ransik: Rangers, There's trouble! Mentor Ji: There're Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers all over the city, And leading them is no Nighlok. Twilight Sparkle: But one of Ivan Ooze's monsters. Chokkin: Let's go stop them. Guyan: Right. Aikko: We gotta keep Panorama City safe! At the city, Ivan Ooze's new monster, OozeSamurai is attacking. OozeSamurai: I'm looking for one adversary, I'm sick of waiting! Kenny: We're the ones you want! Android Rocky #1: Take on any of us! OozeSamurai: Wait your Turn! Jayden Shiba: Here's your opponent right here! Twilight steps forward with her own Samurai Saber, She was getting nervous. Twilight Sparkle: If you leave this city now, I will show you mercy. OozeSamurai: That's the human ready to challenge me!? Don't make me laugh! Just as Ransik was making sure all the civilians are safe, He encountered Serrator. Serrator: Ransik, Long time no see! Ransik: Serrator, You knew I'd be here to support my Rangers! Serrator: How can I forget how you came from another dimension? Especially how you've got in my way and prevented Deker and Dahlia from ever becoming Nighlok! Ransik: They are no longer your concern, Serrator! And if you dare harm my Harmony Force Rangers, You will answer to me! Serrator: Sounds like a challenge, I wouldn't mind waiting until I enjoy this moment. As Twilight fought OozeSamurai, He brought her down to the ground. Ransik: Twilight! (hits OozeSamurai) Let's go! Serrator: We will meet again, Ransik. And this time, It will be the last. As everyone returned to the Shiba House, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Ji were relieved. Principal Celestia: Thank goodness, We were starting to worry. Shining Armor: Twily, Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine, Shining Armor. Vice Principal Luna: What happened, Ransik? Ransik: That was definitely no Nighlok, That was one of Ivan Ooze's monsters. Mentor Ji: I'm just glad no one got hurt, What happened? Mirage: Serrator said something to Ranisk about how he got in his way. Lauren Shiba: Ransik, You, Deker and Dahlia never told us how all of this happened. Dahlia: It's a long story, Lauren. Deker: Ransik, I think it's time our friends know the truth. Mentor Ji: Tell us, Ransik. How did you first encounter Serrator and saved Deker and Dahlia? Ransik: It was a long time ago, Just before my first encounter with Nightmare Moon. Mirage: No kidding. Spike: Tell us more, Ransik. Ransik: I was there during my time travels in the past. In flashback, It shows Dahlia pleading for help for the safety of her husband, Deker. Ransik: (narrating) It started before I've formed my Harmony Force Rangers, I've gone back in time to the past just before Dahlia and Deker became Nighlok because of Serrator. Dahlia: Please! Someone hear my call! Serrator: I can save him for a price. Dahlia: Please! Serrator: Simply trade your humanity for an eternaity in the Netherworld. As Dahlia looks to her husband dying, Ransik came just in time to stop Serrator. Ransik: Don't listen to him, It's a trick! Serrator: Stay out of this, Fool! Diabolico: (as he appears in front of him) We're not going anywhere without them! Serrator: You fool, Get out of my way! Ransik: (narrating) I've fought with Serrator giving Diabolico and Matoombo the chance to bring Dahlia and Deker to safety. I've won my battle, But Serrator swore his revenge on me. Serrator: Mark my words, I will have my revenge that you will pay for your interference, I swear it! And Ransik dissappeared joining his friends, Returning to the 21st Century. The flashback ended just as Ransik finished his whole story about his rescue for Deker and Dahlia. Ransik: And finally, I've nursed Deker back to health. Now, He and Dahlia remained together ever since. Deker: It's true, Ji. I owe him my life, He deserves my friendship and loyalty. Mentor Ji: That does explain how you've started the Harmony Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: We owe it all to Ransik, He even kept me and my friends together. So then, Unico, Charlie Brown and his friends were bestowed the Ranger Keys. Ransik: Take these Ranger Keys, Use them wisely. Charlie Brown: Thank you, Ransik. Unico: We will, It's a promise. Mentor Ji: You have chosen some Advenced Rangers wisely, Ransik. Ransik: I know, Ji. Because they've shown great support to the Power Rangers. Dan and his friends were given the Wild Prime Ranger Keys, Arion and his friends the Dino Thunder Ranger Keys, Nokoru and his friends the Ninja Steel Ranger Keys, Unico and his pals had their Lost Galaxy Ranger Keys and Charlie Brown and the peanuts had the Lightspeed Ranger Keys so they can fight. Jenny: Hey, Guys, Take a look at this! Altogether: Wow. So they seen on TV they saw the new team of Superheroes. Masuko Miyo: Hello! This is Masuko Miyo. The reporter of the Precure Weekly, And you can see the 12 new heroes are the Janken Force of the Janken Land and the Floral Princess Force of the Flower Magic Wold and they are doing some actions and more! Look forward to it on Stage. Maggie: At the Panorama City, There will be all the Cures and the Glitter Force Warriors will perform on stage. Sirius: That Sounds Great. Ururun: I love it! Guyan: I do like it too! Piale: Yay! That evening, Ransik, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Dulcea and Ji prepared the Ninjetti Ceremony for Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Dulcea: Deep inside the ten of you are your own Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti, Close your eyes and look deep inside your heart as your Elements of Harmony flows within you. Sunset Shimmer: We're ready, Dulcea. With one spark of magic, Dulcea unleashed the Ninjetti Elemental Animal Spirits within the Harmony Force Rangers. With that done, Dulcea walked up to each of them. Dulcea: Twilight Sparkle, You and Kimberly are the Cranes, Light as a Feather. Twilight Sparkle: No kidding, My parents are not gonna believe this. Dulcea: Applejack, You and Aisha are the Bears, Fierce and Unstoppable. Applejack: Golly, Never thought Aisha and I'd be the same. Dulcea: Fluttershy, Gentle as a Lamb, You are the Rabbit. Fluttershy: My goodness, I'm always that gentle. Dulcea: Pinkie Pie, Strong willed, You are the Hippo. Pinkie Pie: A Hippo? That's so cool. Dulcea: Rarity, You are the Flamingo, Gracful to Nature. (walks to Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash, You are the Wildcat, Stealth and Sharp. (walks to Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer, You are the Panda, Powerful and Hard as a Rock. (walks to Spike) Spike, Joyful and Balanced in the Waters, You are the Dolphin. (walks to Starlight) Starlight Glimmer, Wise and True to your heart, You are the Owl. Starlight Glimmer: I've heard that's what we had in common. Dulcea: (chuckles) Yes indeed, Starlight. (walks to Mirage) And Mirage, You are the Lion, Noble King of the Jungle. As long as the ten of you combined your Elemental Power with your new Japan Power of the Ninjetti, You'll be even more powerful then ever. Mentor Ji: Twilight, I have gifts for you and your friends. Mirage: What is it, Mentor Ji? Mentor Ji: You'll see, Mirage. Come with me. At the Dojo, Ji presented Twilight and her friends their new Japan Power Weapons. Mentor Ji: These are your new Japan Power Hamony Weapons, The Magic Samurai Fan, the Honesty Samurai Striker, the Kindness Samurai Slicer, the Laughter Samurai Stunner, the Generosity Samurai Wand, the Loyalty Samurai Bow, the Wisdom Samurai Spear, the Honor Samurai Baton, the Equality Samurai Claw and the Passionate Samurai Rod. Use them wisely. Twilight Sparkle: We will, Mentor Ji. Just as everyone's back inside the house, Nadira came with Flurry Heart. Nadira: We're here! Dan Kuso: It's Nadira with Flurry Heart. Cheryl: Thank goodness. Yuki Kenmochi: Are we glad to see you. Shining Armor: I hope she wasn't any trouble, Nadira. Nadira: Not at all, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: (as Nadira returned her baby to her) Flurry, Mommy missed you. (kissed her baby's cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Malta and Psyche: Awww! Florida: Twilight must be very lucky to be a loving aunt. Applejack: Dang right she was, Florida. Android Rocky #1: It's not gonna be easy, But we have to end this Nighlok Battle right here and now. Jayden Shiba: With the Elemental Symbol Powers, We'll be sure to take down Xandred for good. Kenny: Are you ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! Dulcea: Remember, Twilight. You and your friends still have your own Japan Power. As long as you still have the Ninjetti within you, You can summon your new Japan Power Hamony Zords. Mentor Ji: Dulcea is right, Twilight. As long as you Rocky, Jayden and Kenny lead your Rangers into battle, You'll be able to win your fight against Master Xandred. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Mentor Ji. (looks at Dulcea) And Dulcea, Thanks for believing in us. Dulcea: (smiles) I knew you and your friends would make a huge difference, Best of luck to you all. At last, The War against the Nighloks and Moogers has begun once more led by Master Xandred and Prince Vrak who is now on his Nighlok form. Prince Vrak: So, Master Xandred. What do you think of my Nighlok form Wrench made me? Master Xandred: I'm impressed, Vrak. It suits you. And once we flood the Earth with Sanzu Water, There will be no one to stand in my way. And revenge will be all ours! Prince Vrak: Yes, All ours. Nothing's going to stop us now, Ivan Ooze will be pleased. Twilight Sparkle: Too bad you'll be spreading the bad news to him, Vrak! Jayden Shiba: There's no return for you this time, Xandred! Master Xandred: You're too late, Rangers. The Battle has begun, There's no use stopping us now! Kenny: Not as long as the Harmony Force Rangers Poses the Elements of Harmony! Luther: You're up for a big disappointment! Baby Jumbo: You're all going down! Honey Kisaragi: That's enough for you, Dorks! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Android Rocky #1: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Ninjetti Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Next, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! Finally, The Unofficial Mega Rangers Morphing sequence was last. Charlie Brown: Okay, Guys. Let's use our Ranger Keys! Unico: And we will use it's replica! Miracle Heroes: Right! Unico and his friends: Go! Galactic! Toby: Magna Power! Charlie Brown and his friends: Lightspeed Rescue! Schroeder: Titanium Power! Emma: Demon Hunter Power! Dan and his friends: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Joe Brown: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! Arion and his friends: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Aitor Cazador: White Ranger! Dino Power! Nokoru and his friends: Ninja Steel! Power Reveal! Tenchi Masaki: Ninja Steel! Gold Power Unveiled! Luther and his friends: S.P.D. Emergency! Baby Jumbo and his friends: Dino Charger, Ready! And then, They use the Ranger Keys and its replicas. Honey, Miki and Yuki: Honey Flash! The Morphing Sequence of the Honey Team begins. Glitter Force: All Together, Glitter Force Makeover! Cory, Jeanne, Alice and Molly: Precure, Love Link! Cynthia and Regina: Precure, Dress Up! Sydney, Rianne, Cara, Cheryl, Maria, Dora, Hailey and Jennifer: Pretty Cure Rollin' Mirror Dress Up! Fiona Destien: Precure Shining Star Symphony! Harriet and her friends: Precure, Princess Engage! Dakota, Corona, Mofurun, Rachel and Shuni: Miracle Magical Jewelrye! Primrose Watson: Felice Fun Fun Flowerle! Lucy and Linda: Crystal Shining Powere! Then, The Glitter Force morphing sequence is last! Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android Rocky #1: Ninjetti Red Ranger! Android Adam #1: Ninjetti Black Ranger! Android Billy #2: Ninjetti Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #2: Ninjetti Yellow Ranger! Android Kathrine #1: Ninjetti Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #2: Ninjetti White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Ninjetti! The Ninjetti symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega symbol appears. Unico: Galaxy Red! Tsubasa: Galaxy Green! Beezle: Galaxy Blue! Katy: Galaxy Yellow! Cheryl: Galaxy Pink! Toby: Magna Defender! Marusu: Galaxy Purple! Altogether: Power Rangers Myth Galaxy! The Galaxy Symbol appears. Charlie Brown: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Linus Van Pelt: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Franklin: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Lucy Van Pelt: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Sally Brown: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Schroeder: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready Shermy: White Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Emma: Demon Hunter 2! Altogether: Power Rangers Peanuts Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed Symbol appears. Dan Kuso: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Julie Makimoto: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Marucho Marukura: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Runo Misaki: Flurry of Snow, White Tiger Ranger! Shun Kazami: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Joe Brown: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Jake Vallory: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! Alice Gehabich: Power of the Flamingo, Pink Flamingo Ranger! Paige: Power of the Mole, Purple Mole Ranger! Gunz Lazar: Power of the Dolphin, Turquoise Dolphin Ranger! Hideaki Hikawa: Power of the Bear, Brown Bear Ranger! John Anderson: Power of the Condor, Indigo Condor Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Bakugan Wild Prime! Arion Sherwind: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Mark Evans: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Lila Swanson: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Gabriel Garcia: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Anna Whitehouse: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Aitor Cazador: Drago Power, White Ranger! Jean-Pierre Lapin: Raptor Power, Navy Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Inazuma Dino Thunder! Nokoru Imonoyama: Ninja Steel Red! Suoh Takamura: Ninja Steel Blue! Akira Ijyuin: Ninja Steel Yellow! Mayo Sakaki: Ninja Steel White! Miaka Sukunami: Ninja Steel Pink! Tenchi Masaki: Ninja Steel Gold! Yui Hongo: Ninja Steel Green! Ryoko Hakubi: Ninja Steel Cyan! Ayeka Masaki: Ninja Steel Purple! Seina Yamada: Ninja Steel Silver! Tamahome: Ninja Steel Black! Tasuki: Ninja Steel Orange! Altogether: Power Rangers Clamp Ninja Steel! Luther: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Casey: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Buster T. Buggy: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Florette: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Freddi Fish: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Pajama Sam: Force from the Future, S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Baby Jumbo: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red! Professor Quack: Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! Putt-Putt: Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! Skeeter the Snake: Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! Princess Chassis: Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! Rover: Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold! Altogether: Power Rangers Humongous! Glitter Force: We are the Glitter Force Team! Honey Team: And We're the Warriors of love, The Honey Team! Twilight Sparkle: Japan Power Rangers, Unite! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Master Xandred: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Moogers, Battle Stations! At that moment, All the Moogers and Nighloks are ready for battle. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, Everyone! Prince Vrak: Attack! At last, The Japan Power Team Up begins. Lauren Shiba: Go for it, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Lauren! Magic Samurai Fan! Mirage: Passionate Samurai Rod! Android Rocky #1: Ninja Sword! Jayden Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lauren Shiba: Shark Sword! Kenny: Sky Winger! Altogether: Magic Passionate Samurai Flaming Strike! And that attack took out a lot of Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers. Kevin: Ready when you are, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Okey, Kevin! Laughter Samurai Stunner! Android Billy #2: Ninja Stunner! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Ellie: Drive Scooper! Altogether: Laughter Aquatic Blast! And a lot of water blasts hits many more Moogers, Tengu Warriors and Oozemen. Mike: Let's do this, AJ! Applejack: Way ahead of ya, Mike! Android Adam #1: Ready, Spike? Spike: Ready, Adam! Applejack: Honesty Samurai Striker! Mike: Forest Spear! Jerry: Rainbow Brush! Altogether: Honesty Forest Breeze! One blast of the wind took out more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers. Spike: Honor Samurai Baton! Android Adam #1: Ninja Claw! Maridan Duff: T.Q. Hammer! Altogether: Courage Samurai Attack! Their attacks took down more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers. Emily: Ready, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Ready, Emily! Kindness Samurai Slicer! Android Aisha #2: Ninja Striker! Emily: Earth Slicer! Mandy: Unofficial Flag! Altogether: Kindness Earthquake Attack! The earthquake took out a lot of Moogers, Tengu Warriors and Oozemen. Mia Watanabe: Let's do it together, Rarity! Rarity: Of course, Mia! Generosity Samurai Wand, Sword Mode! Android Katharine #1: Ninja Wand, Sword Mode! Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Hilary: Delta Cuffs! Altogether: Generosity Sky Whirlwind Blast! One blast blew away more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers. Android Tommy #2: Come on, Rainbow Dash. Let's take it up a notch! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha, Tommy. Loyalty Samurai Bow! Android Tommy #2: Falcon Dagger! Abby: Ninja Ball! Altogether: Loyalty White Slash! One attack took out a lot of Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers. Antonio Garcia: Vamanos, Sunset. Let's take'em on! Sunset Shimmer: Right behind you, Antonio. Wisdom Samurai Spear! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Kyle: King Scepter! John: Squadron Blaster! Altogether: Wisdom Orange Gold Strike! They took down more Moogers, Tengu Warriors and Oozemen. Serrator: So, This is the Equality Ranger!? You'd make a fine Nighlok! Starlight Glimmer: Think again, Serrator! Rick: I got your back, Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Rick. Equality Samurai Claw! Rick: Buckle Morpher! Both: Equality Purple Power Blast! And with that much attack, It destroyed even more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Moogers and weakening Serrator. Master Xandred: If you thought sending me back to imprisonment can stop me, Think again! Jayden Shiba: That's what you think, Master Xandred! Ready when you are, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Jayden! The Harmony Force Rangers: Symbol Power! The Hamony Force Rangers made their Elemental Symbol Powers and made Shogun Belts for the Samurai Rangers. Mike: Dude, Are you seeing this! Kevin: I sure did! Twilight Sparkle: Now, The Six of you can go into your Shogun Mode. Lauren Shiba: Good thinking, Twilight. Antonio Garcia: Fantastica job, Ladies. Jayden Shiba: Care to join in, Big sis? Lauren Shiba: You bet, Little bro. The Samurai Rangers: Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors! And they transformed into their Shogun Mode. Lauren Shiba: Shark Attack Mode! (transforms into her Shark Attack Mode) This Shark is ready to Bite! Kenny: Super Love Mode! (transforms into his Super Love Mode) Have a taste with the Power of Love! Prince Vrak: Even with your upgrade power, You're still no match for us Nighloks! Twilight Sparkle: That's where you're wrong, Vrak! The Harmony Force Rangers: Battlizer Mode! Power of Japan United! At last, The Harmony Force Rangers reached up to their Japan Power Battlizer Mode. Rainbow Dash: Woah, This Japan Power Mode is Awesome! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take down Xandred and Vrak! Jayden Shiba: Way ahead of you, Twilight! At last, They've fought routhlessly against Master Xandred and Prince Vrak. Master Xandred: It ends now, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls! All together! The Mane 9: Right! The Harmony Force Rangers: (use their Elementl Symbol Powers) Symbol Power! With one hit from the Symbol Powers, It surrounded Xandred and covered him. Master Xandred: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (exploded) Prince Vrak: This isn't over yet, Rangers! (calling OozeSamurai) OozeSamurai, Destroy them! OozeSamurai: Right away, Master! Twilight Sparkle: Let's finish this score with this Samurai! Jayden Shiba: You got it, Twilight! As the battle goes on, Twilight and Jayden fought off OozeSamurai. OozeSamurai: I'm through playing with you, Rangers! Kenny: Then, Let's end this game! Lauren Shiba: Twilight, Use your new Elemental Samurai Discs on the Spin Sword. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Lauren! The Ninjetti Rangers: Ninja Power Cannon! The Samurai Rangers: Shogun Spear! Lauren Shiba: Bullzooka! The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Ultimate Legendary Cannon! The Harmony Force Rngers: Spin Sword, Adding Elemental Samurai Discs! OozeSamurai: Oh, Crud. All the Rangers: And fire! And then, All the attacks hit OozeSamurai. Unico, Tsubasa and Beezle: Quasar Launchers, Ready! Sally Brown: Rescue Bird and Titanium Laser, Ready! Paige: Cube Blaster, Ready! Arion Sherwind: Z-Rex Blaster! Madison Taylor: Frog Blasters, Ready! Cure Oasis: Let's charge our Powers for the Rangers! Glitter Shine: Now, Rangers! Luther, Freddi, Pajama Sam and Putt-Putt: Delta Enforcers and Dino Charge Morpher, Ready! All the Power Ranger: And Fire! And with one final blast, OozeSamurai was brought down as he exploded. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, We won! Klank: Not yet you haven't, Lassie. Orbus: Might as well make him big now! Klank: Aroond, An' aroond, An' awa' ye go! Orbus: Time for you to go big or go home! With enough ooze, OozeSamurai has grown bigger and badder then ever. OozeSamurai: I'm back, And ready for the Ultimate Duel! Cheryl: Oh no! Skeeter the Snake: Oh boy. Mark Evans: He's a giant! Kenny: You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Jayden Shiba: We sure do, Kenny. Twilight Sparkle: Time to call our Zords! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! The Ninjetti Rangers: Ninja Zord Power! Android Rocky #1: We call on the Power of Titanus and the Ultrazord! The Samurai Rangers: Megamode Power! The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Summon Car Zord! And not a moment too soon, All the Zords came just in time to help. Android Rocky #1: Ninja Ultrazord, Power Up! Jayden Shiba: Ultimate Samurai Combination! Kenny: Car Zord, Transform! Twilight Sparkle: Zords, Combine! Soon, All the Zords combined into the Elemental Megazord, Ninja Ultrazord, Samurai Shark Gigazord and Car Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! The Ninjetti Rangers: Ninja Ultrazord, Ready! The Samurai Rangers: Samurai Shark Gigazord, We are Untied! The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Car Megazord, Ready! OozeSamurai: You think this hunk of metals are enough to take me down!? Just as the Megazord battle begins, The Elemental Megazord wasn't strong enough. Rainbow Dash: It's no use, Twi! Our Megazord isn't strong enough! Twilight Sparkle: (realizing) Wait, Remember what Dulcea says? As long as we possess our Animal Spirits of the Ninjetti, We can do anything possible. Let's use our Japan Power Zords! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight's right, It's time to show OozeSamurai what we've got! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Crane Zord! Applejack: Honesty Bear Zord! Fluttershy: Kindness Rabbit Zord! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Hippo Zord! Rarity: Generosity Flamingo Zord! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Wildcat Zord! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Panda Zord! Spike: Honor Dolphin Zord! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Owl Zord! Mirage: Passionate Lion Zord! The Hamony Force Rangers: Japan Power Harmony Zords, Awaken! At last, The Japan Power Harmony Zords came as they attack OozeSamurai. OozeSamurai: (gets hit many times) I'm surrounded by animals! The Harmony Force Rangers: Japan Power Zords, Combine! Then, The Japan Power Zords combined with the Elemental Megazord into the Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord, Full Power! Spike: Woah, This is so cool! OozeSamurai: I've had enough of your foolish look! With the new Megazord fighting OozeSamurai, The Hamony Force Rangers were stronger then ever. Android Rocky #1: Ninja Ultrazord, Fire All Weapons! Jayden Shiba: Symbol Power, Ultimate Samurai Slash! Kenny: Car Megazord, Full Blast! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword, Charging Japan Power! The Harmony Force Rangers: Final Rainbow Slash! OozeSamurai: (gets hit with many attacks) You have brought down this Samurai! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours! Kenny: Evil Doer Destroyed! Unico: Yes! Luther: We did it! Miracle and Humongous Rangers: We did it! Glitter Force and Cures: Yay! Twilight Sparkle: We won! Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was more upset with his failed attempt to destroy the Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Impossible, We've lost our battle with those pesky Power Rangers! What next!? Just then, The Masked Osodashi came to greet Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. Ivan Ooze: Who are you, Who invited you into my domain!? State your business. The Masked Osodashi: I'm the Masked Osodashi, I have come to be at your aid. Leia: Why should we ask you to be our servant? The Masked Osodashi: Well, Jankenman has defeated me a long time ago, So he and his friends lived happily. I must have my Revenge! Serrator: He's got a point, Ivan Ooze. Even Octoroo and I wanted revenge for our master's defeat. Night Wind: Sound's very simple enough. Poisandra: He'd make a fine member of our evil alliance. Scorpina: I couldn't agree more, Poisandra. Ivan Ooze: If that's what you want, Welcome aboard. And the same goes to Serrator, Our new general. And you, Octoroo, You'd make a fine monster making helper for Jinxer, Finster, Wrench and Hexuba. Octoroo: Yes, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ooh-ah-ooh! We'd be honored to serve you. Serrator: Anything for our revenge, My Lord. And Serrator and Octoroo bowed to Ivan as he laughs evilly. Meanwhile, The Panorama City is saved as the good people celebrated. Florida: Thank you, Friends, For all your help. Guyan: Think nothing of it, Florida. Persian: We're just glad to help. Aikko: You all should join the Humongous Rangers, They could always use your help too. Charlie Brown, Dan, Arion, Nokoru, Luther, Baby Jumbo and Unico: Okay Aikko we will. Miracle and Humongous Rangers: Yes! Jankenman: My Friends and Unico's Old pals you'll become our new supporters. Psyche: Sure, Sounds good to me. Bibble: Thanks Jankenman, We will join you. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for your help, We couldn't do anything possible without any of you. Android Rocky #1: Glad to help, Twilight. Jayden Shiba: We too like to thank you all too. Kenny: Panorama City is saved once again. Mentor Ji: Thanks again, Ransik, For all that you've done for us. You can count on our help again anytime. Ransik: I'm just glad we're able to return the favor, Ji. Pinkie Pie: Let's start our Concert! And so, The Glitter Force and the Cures begin to sing "That's What Girls Do" on the Concert. :You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah :You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear :You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing :You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue: :That's what girls do :They keep you guessing the whole day through :Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true :That's what girls do :You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah :You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah :You want some kind explanation I can give :It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with :To me it's black and white :But it's not getting through to you... :That's what girls do :They keep you guessing the whole day through :Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true :That's what girls do :Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change? :Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun. :Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing :To me it's nothing new:: :That's what girls... :That's what girls do :They keep you guessing the whole day through :Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true :That's what girls... :That's what girls do :They keep you guessing the whole day through :Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true :That's what girls do :That's what girls do :They keep you guessing the whole day through :Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true :That's what girls do :That's what girls do :Girls. :You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah. As everyone cheered, Twilight, Rocky, Jayden, Kenny and their friends celebrated their victory. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225